Astitva School of Magic
by IDidNotKnowWhatToPutHere
Summary: Harry gets imprisoned in Azkaban after the war for 'killing' Voldemort, he comes into his incredibly rare and unusual Inheritance on his 18th Birthday. After being released he finds that Snape is the only person he could trust, and so he decides to leave England, in hope of finding his mates. SLASH, New School, Dark!Harry, HP/OMC/OMC/OMC/OMC/OMC/OMC
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo Everyone! This will be story with a cross between a new school fic and a Harry has multiple mates fic with my own little twist on it. Well I hope you like it, if you don't, the don't bother flaming.**

**This will be a slash fic (Harry/OMC/OMC/OMC/OMC/OMC/OMC) so if you don't likey then don't readey.**

**Astitva is the name of the school Harry will be going to. I basically went on Google Translate and translated the word 'Survival' in all the different languages and this one seemed the best to me its in Gujarati/Nepali.**

**I was inspired to make a New School fic by Miranda Flairgold and Toki Mirage, I suggest you go check out their awesome stories ;)**

**Creds to them for any elements you recognise :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

After defeating Voldemort, the ministry had decided that Harry was too dangerous to be out there in the Wizarding World when he posed such a threat to the innocent people that Harry was "corrupting", so, under the guise that Harry killed a person using Avada Kedavra, they packaged him off to the high security cells in Azkaban on May 3 1998. It didn't matter to the ministry, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione and just about the rest of Wizarding Britain, that the Killing Curse was cast at the most terrifying Dark Lord of all time, it didn't matter to them that if he hadn't, they would all be probably dead right now and it definitely didn't matter to them that they were the ones who pressurized Harry into taking part of the war. It's as if they had all planned this; to lock up the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Dark-Lord after he had finished the dirty work for them and saved all of their sorry asses. There was no one to help him, Sirius is dead, Moody is dead, Tonks is dead and it turns out that other than these people, he could trust no one.

So here he was, sitting in his cell and celebrating the 90th day of his pleasant stay in Azkaban when suddenly, Harry stiffened as his magic went haywire and his eyes rolled back into his head. Whatever happened was pretty painless and Harry saw the ground rushing towards him and blacked out before he hit it.

XXXXXXX

'Waking up in a space full of whiteness after spending over three months in Azkaban is pretty shocking,' Harry decided as he stared around him at the blinding color.

"You've been deemed worthy of a gift. A gift so rare that I can count who I gave them to on two hands. You have been wronged greatly by those you considered your family. It's time for you to live, leave Britain and never come back, find your mates, go to another school and finish your education," Harry whirled around, trying to discern where the voice was coming from, "You don't owe anything to anyone. Once you wake up, contact the Goblins, they will help you. And remember, there is no Light without Darkness and no Darkness without Light. Good Luck, my chosen one."

Harry scowled as he lost control of his limbs and fainted like a girl. Again.

XXXXXXX

As soon as Harry became aware, his eyes darted open, and he found himself looking up at the old face of Albus Dumbledore.

XXXXXXX

"So you're letting me out?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, his face expressionless.

"Yes, yes my boy. Terribly sorry for my mistake, the ministry realised after all this time that you are innocent, you had no choice but to kill him in self-defense, now come with me i'll get us back to Order Headquarters."

'Mmhhmm, yeah and Dumbles here conveniently forgets that he spoke up against me in the trial..'

Harry could feel some kind of magic swamping his mind, and he felt tempted to just forgive them all and let things go back to normal. The feeling was like a mini version of an Imperio. Frowning sullenly at Dumbledore's back, he played along and followed him out of his cell.

XXXXXXX

"HARRY," a ball of red hair crashed into him, bruising his ribs and sending him crashing down on the floor, "Get off, Ginny.." he grunted.

No reaction.

'She still thinks I like her? I'm gay..'

He tried pushing her off but she just kept on wailing.

"GINNY! GET OFF, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

'Bitch..' Harry scowled.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME YOU JUST NEARLY BROKE OF MY RIBS YOU INSUFFERABLE WENCH!"

"Harry! Stop swearing! And don't treat your future bride like that, she didn't do anything to you. Now calm down and let her go, I need you to go help with the dishes, ok?" Molly admonished, oblivious at the incredulous looks she was receiving from Harry.

He pushed the Weaselette off of him and straight into a wall, purposefully. And pushed himself up with the help of certain obstacles before turning to Molly, who didn't bother waiting for his reply and was about to grab his arm so she can drag him to the kitchen.

Harry leaned away from her grubby hands and replied, "No, Weasley its not ok. One, I'll swear whenever I want, you're not my mother and you will never be. Two, I will never marry that goddamned uneducated girl, not only is she completely undesirable, she has the most annoying personality and her voice makes me want to hang myself. Besides, I'm gay anyway."

"And now that you are all here, did you all really think that I will forgive you for dumping me into Azkaban? Oh and Dumbledore, that compulsion you sent at me? It didn't work in the slightest. Better luck next time. I, Harry James Potter Black, forcefully eject all members of the Order of the Phoenix, who intend to cause me harm or steal from me in any way, from 12 Grimmauld Place. Ta Ta!" Harry waved at their shocked faces before they left.

"Potter. I have to admit that was an impressive performance."

Harry froze.

Looking over his shoulder at Snape standing in the doorway, he tilted his head in confusion.

Humming thoughtfully he shrugged, "Well that's odd."

"Well come in! Come in! Is there anything you needed?"

"Well, for a start, I just wanted to know if you realized what you turned into when you turned 18.."

XXXXXXX

Harry cracked open the huge tome, _Rare Magical Beings You've Probably Never Heard Of_, that Snape had given him to the page with a bookmark in in and settled down to read.

_Bearer are extremely rare, only one has been found every 5-6 thousand years when magic chooses them. The individuals that were chosen by magic to transform on their 18th Birthday. They have always been found to be male and they can bare children. Bearers usually have 4-6 mates, the amount depends on the amount of magical power. Bearers are always beautiful, and they have dark hair and an exotic eye colour, as they are dark orientated beings. Bearers specialise in Necromancy and the Dark Arts as well as Blood Magic. They also have a powerful sexual allure, much like a Veela, which is used to draw in potential suitors. They are born as wizards and then change on their 18th Birthday. During their change all scars, blemishes, and imperfections are healed (e.g. poor eyesight, bad hearing.. etc). The personality is also slightly changed to become more submissive (only to their chosen mates). Bearer's are very coveted, they have the ability to reproduce and are very fertile. They are extremely powerful and their children are always just as powerful, Bearers essentially refresh the line and as Vampires, Lycanthropes, Dragon Hybrids and Incubi are normally infertile, Bearers help then retain that ability as they can get impregnated by any of these beings. All dominant male creatures have to attempt to woo the Bearer and participate in a very violent competition against each other so the Bearer will chose the best mates, the ones who come out on top._

TBC... ;)

* * *

**And don't forget! Your welcome to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! After like.. more than one month.. 51 days.. 1224 hours.. 73440 minutes.. 4 406 400 whole seconds... It's a lot. Sorry :'(**

**I forgot to say last chapter, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FROM THE OC'S. ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE IS PROBABLY NOT MINE**

**I was inspired to make a New School fic by Miranda Flairgold and Toki Mirage, I suggest you go check out their awesome stories ;)**

**Creds to them for any elements you recognise :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry stared at the mirror, astonished at the huge changes that he could see. For one, his scar had vanished, he wasn't going to complain about that. It was.. unnerving.  
He didn't look like Harry Potter anymore. The only similarities he can see is the green eyes and black hair other than that.. Nothing.

The once tanned skin with a few freckles had turned into pale, nearly white skin without a single blemish. The different scars that had littered his body, scars from Uncle Vernon and Dudley, the scar that ran down his arm from Voldemort's resurrection, the words "I Must Not Tell Lies" on his right hand from detentions with Umbitch and the signature scar on his forehead, they were all gone. His once unruly hair had straightened out and it had undergone a huge growth spurt overnight so the hair was shoulder length.

His body seemed more... feminine. No hair on his chest, arms or legs. He definitely didn't grow taller.. Harry also noticed the absence of any baby fat as well as higher cheekbones; giving him a regal look. His nose was straight and his eyelashes seemed to have grown. A lot. His gracefully arched eyebrows and Avada Kedavra green eyes, pulsing with hidden power finished the look. In all honesty, he was breathtakingly beautiful and seemed almost perfect. Though he was too feminine for his liking.

XXXXXXX

"... So I'm going to be used for breeding purposes? That really sucks balls.."

"No you impertinent brat. A Bearer chooses their mates and spend their whole lives fucking like bunnies and reproducing like the Weasleys. Oh and stop using inappropriate words like the uncivilised person that you are." Snape sneered.

"What..? But- You just.. That's not even bloody fai-" Snape ignored me and continued.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time trying to explain what must be an incredibly complex subject for you. You can get off your bloody arse and read another book. It has accurate descriptions of creatures that you will be undoubtedly meeting in the next few weeks as well as the school you will be transferring to in September. You better be thankful for this, Potter."

Snape slipped a small book from one of his many hidden pockets and threw it on the bed before heading towards the door muttering, the ends of his robes bellowing in typical Snape fashion.

"Hey! Oy, Snape! What do you mean 'transferring to in September'. What about Hogwarts?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like, Potter. I know that even you are not that stupid," the door slammed behind Snape.

XXXXXXX

_Vampires are immortal and when chosen, their mates become immortal as well. When bitten, only the most powerful of wizards survive their transformation into a vampire. Vampires are really rare and their kind are respected. They are magically attuned to darkness, and have always been the masters if dark magic and mind magic. They posses the ability take over someone's mind and control them. Sunlight doesn't kill them it merely bothers them a little and they feed from human blood once a month straight from the source. Vampires are extremely sexual and alluring beings, and they are said to have an astounding amount of libido and crave sex at least twice a day with their one an only mate. Vampires recognise their mate on first sight, they know that they have found their mate when they suddenly become extremely horny and aroused._

_Light Elves are carefree and a joyful and innocent race, they are known for their ethereal beauty with their pale hair and blue/grey eyes. The Light Elves are the opposite of Dark Elves, appearance wise and magically, Light Elves specifically specialise in healing and defending, an average Light Elf begins its training at the age of 7 or 8, a very young age considering that although Elves in general are not immortal, they have been proven to live for thousands of years, the oldest Elf is a Dark Elf elder who is approaching his 13,062th birthday. They can live for millennia as long as they are not killed. Just like the life expectancy, all Elves have very sensitive ears, they can either give the Elf extreme pleasure or excruciating pain, and the most important thing is that Elves mate for life, they only get one chance to mate, and that one person will mean the world to them._

_Dark Elves are very similar to their cousins the Light Elves, the only difference is their personality and appearance as well as their magic. Dark Elves are generally mischievous, sly, cunning and usually extremely sarcastic people. They specialise in offensive magic and hand to hand combat. As Dark Elves are.. dark creatures, they tend to have dark hair and dark eye colours, people say that Dark Elves are more attractive in a menacing kind of way, they are more heavily built but they are usually faster than their cousins._

_Elementals are basically just normal wizards with the ability to manipulate one of the elements, Water, Air, Fire, Earth, Life or Death. Sometimes, although very rarely, a particularly powerful wizard will have the ability to manipulate more than one, they are easy to pinpoint as they tend to be the most influential people, Albus Dumbledore is a known elemental who can manipulate Life and Air._

_Lycanthropes can be very varied, there can be all sorts of were animals. Were-Wolves and Were-Cats are the most common, and the Were-Tigers and Were-Panthers are the rarest. All lycanthropes can change during the full moon at will, although they don't have to. However, lycanthropes who don't accept and bond with their inner animal are forced to change during the full moon, making the process very painful and taxing on their bodies. Those lycanthropes that accept their inner animal can retain some of their animals attributes in their human form (e.g. a tail, ears, claws) at will. Lycanthropes also mate for life, just as with many other creatures, they only receive one chance to get a mate._

_Dragon hybrids are very rare, they are born when a special breed of dragon transforms into a human form and mates with another creature/human. This scarcely happens anymore, as the dragon species have diminished greatly over the past few centuries due to being hunted down by Wizarding communities for their body parts. Dragon hybrids have 3 forms, their human one, their partially transformed one and their dragon one. The human form is pretty self explanatory, their partially transformed ones are like their human forms but including a pair of wings that are big enough to fly with and a pair of claws and some fangs. The dragon form of a Dragon hybrid is the form where they transform into a fully grown dragon of a random species._

_Incubi are the masters of seduction, they are sex demons and they primarily feed by absorbing lustful feelings both around them and during sex. However, an Incubus's preferred method of feeding is by drinking the blood of their mates during sex. Unlike other creatures, Incubi can have either one or two mates, the reason for this is because one mate is sometimes not enough to feed from unless the mate is extremely powerful. Incubi feed to maintain their high body temperature, which keep them warm, their ultimate weakness is the cold. They convert the lust/blood into energy which then gets absorbed into their body. As time passes, they body uses up that energy (like fat) and their body temperature starts decreasing, which means that it is time to feed again. They are extremely protective beings, when angered the average Incubus grows fangs and claws and their eyes turn bright red, their strength and speed also increases dramatically. However, that only happens when their mate or children get threatened._

* * *

**Like I said last chapter, your welcome to review.. No pressure or anything :)**


End file.
